Halloween at 221B Baker Street
by Little-Ciel1165
Summary: Sherlock dislikes parties and costumes but he bares with them for John.


John walked slowly up the stairs to the flat; he could hear Sherlock talking aloud to himself. John turned at the top of the stairs and entered the kitchen, put his bag down and put the kettle on. He pulled down a mug from the one of the cabinets when he remembered to check the mail. _Damn it!_ John thought to himself as he left the kitchen and down the stairs to get the mail.

He was flipping through the mail when he heard the kettle go off. He hurried up the stairs and turned it off and made his tea.

"Hey Sherlock. Do you want a cup of tea?" John asked when Sherlock finished mumbling to himself.

"Yes." Said Sherlock going back to whatever it was that he was doing. _You're welcome._ Thought John as he made another mug of tea. He walked over to Sherlock, placed his mug on the coffee table beside Sherlocks head and sat down in his chair with a sigh. Sherlock sat up on the sofa to take a sip of his tea. John was looking through the mail when something caught his attention.

"Sherlock! It's October!" Said John and he flew up and out of his chair.

"Yes John. It has been October for two week now." Said Sherlock with his lips to the mug. John just rolled his eyes at his flat mate and threw the evelop that he was holding at Sherlock. Sherlock caught it, glanced at it and gave John a disapproving look.

"Come on Sherlock, It will be fun!" Said John as he sat on th edge of his chair waiting for Sherlocks answer.

"No. I dislike parties and costumes." Replied Sherlock as he put down his mug.

"But Sherlock, it's a Halloween party!" Said John as he took a mouthful of tea.

"No. I also dislike most of the people that will attend." "You can just stay away from them. Please Sherlock, I promise it will be fun."

"John if we were to attend, what would we wear? You can try to find a costume in a few days but it will be hard to find you like." Said Sherlock as he laid back down on the sofa. He really did not want to go but John really wanted him to go.

"I can be a werewolf! I have some old clothes that I can use and I know what you can be!" Said John as he finished his tea and picked up Sherlocks mug and walked into the kitchen to put them in the sink.

"Oh and what would that be John?" Asked Sherlock.

"A pirate!" Said John as he walked back into the living room. Sherlock sat up and looked at John like he had just said the most amazing thing in the world.

"Really?" Asked Sherlock with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure a pirate costume is easy to find." Said John. _I know he will want to go now!_ Thought John as Sherlock was thinking it over.

"Fine but only if you can find a good pirate costume and I don't have to talk to people I dislike." Said Sherlock as he got up and walked to the window to think. John gave Sherlock a big smile, grabbed his laptop and started to look.

"Hurry up Sherlock!" Yelled John from he living room. He was just making sure his werewolf make-up looked good. Sherlock walked in from his bedroom and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Well, I'm ready." Said Sherlock with a sigh. John turned around and took the image of Sherlock Holmes in the best pirate costume he could find.

"The costume fits perfectly!" Said John as he grabbed his coat from the hook. Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the stairs.

"See you later, ." Said John as he and Sherlock hit the bottom of the stairs. "You boys look fantastic!" Said . They walked out onto the chilly street and into their taxi.

When they arrived at the pub for the party, Lestrade was standing outside in a vampire costume. He waved to the two of them as the stepped out of the taxi. He was so shocked to see Sherlock there and in costume made his jaw drop. Sherlock rolled his eyes again and walked with John over to Lestrade.

"Hey Greg. Nice costume." Said John. "Hi, same to you too and you Sherlock." He was still surprised to see Sherlock that he just stared at him.

"It's bloody cold, let's go inside." Said John as he laughed at Lestrade and Sherlock.

Everyone from the Yard was there and Sherlock disliked most of them. He and John sat at a small table in the corner and ordered two beers. Sherlock didn't like beer but he didn't want to remember this night so he downed his beer in two seconds and got another. John was watching people dance when he looked over to Sherlock was already finishing his second beer.

"Take it easy Sherlock." Said John over the music and starting to drink his beer. Sherlock ignored his friend and ordered another beer.

After two hours Sherlock had twelve beers and John five. John had danced with four women and got their numbers. Sherlock was ordering another beer when John came to their table.

"Holy shit Sherlock! No more beer for you." Said John taking the new beer from him. Sherlock grunted and crossed his arms. "If you keep drinking like that you will get alcohol poisoning." Said John as he sat down net to the taller man. Sherlock didn't say anything, he just stared at his flat mate. "What do you want Sherlock?" Asked John after five intense staring from Sherlock. Sherlock unfolded his arms and grabbed Johns face and kissed softly. John eyes were wide and his hands flew up to Sherlocks shoulders to push him away but he was too drunk to care so he let Sherlock kiss him.

When Sherlock pulled away he smiled at John and took his hand in his.

"What was that for?" Asked John with flushed cheeks.

"I wanted to see if your lips were as soft as they look." Stated Sherlock as he played with Johns hand.

"John, can he go home?" Asked Sherlock pulling on Johns hand. John nodded as they left holding hands and John giggling at his drunk flat mate.


End file.
